pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapping the Ancient Potential
Tapping the Ancient Potential is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 10/9/2016. Story Ben, Gwen and Max are riding along Xylene the Lapras, as they travel along the water of Route 12. The clouds in the sky are a light grey, as if a winter snowfall was coming. Gwen: Ah! Nothing like that fresh ocean air blowing in! Max: And traveling by sea here in the Kalos region is a rare experience. This is the only section of the region where it’s actually needed to travel across water. Ben: Hey, look! Ben points inland, where there are large open grasslands, with herdes of Tauros, Miltank and Skiddo and Mareep are running across and grazing. Ben: Let’s get inland! I wanna catch those Pokémon! Gwen: Ugh! Always catching Pokémon with you! Why can’t you ever just enjoy the travel? Ben: That’s something only slowpokes with no goals to accomplish to do! Slowpoke: Slowpoke. The three look towards the back of Xylene, seeing a Slowpoke resting on the back of its shell, its tail in the water. Something tugs on its tail, as it is pulled into the water, disappearing. Gwen: That was weird. Max: Stopping for lunch is probably a good idea anyway. Come on, kids. Xylene. Xylene: La! Xylene swims to the shore, letting the group off. Ben takes off running, spotting a herd of Tauros stampeding around. Ben: Alright. Let’s get ‘em! Go, Astrodactyl! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Aero! Gwen has a freaked out expression, grabbing her head. Gwen: Oh, not Astrodactyl! Max: (Confused) Something wrong with it? Gwen: It doesn’t listen to him. Ben: Alright, Astrodactyl! I want you to swoop down and get the strongest looking Tauros in the group! Astrodactyl is ignoring Ben, instead scratching its face with its claw. Astrodactyl then yawns, as it takes to the air, circling around. Ben: What are you waiting for?! Dive, dive, dive! Astrodactyl yawns on its flight, when a flash occurs, startling it. Astrodactyl: Aero! Aero? Astrodactyl looks for the source of the flash, revealing it to be Trevor and his camera, with Charmeleon standing besides him. Trevor: Wow! A real life Aerodactyl! And I got a picture of it! What a find! Huh? Astrodactyl dives straight at Trevor and Charmeleon, baring its talons at them. Trevor: Ah! Charmeleon, drive it off with Flame Burst! Charmeleon: Meleon! Charmeleon forms an orange yellow fireball in its mouth, firing it up at Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl flies straight into it, the fiery explosion visible to Ben. Ben: Astrodactyl, stop! Max: Oh, that doesn’t look good. Astrodactyl comes out of the smoke, seemingly unharmed. It grabs both Trevor and Charmeleon with its talons, lifting them off the ground and carrying them away. Trevor: Ah! Someone help us! Astrodactyl completes a circle, as it drops Trevor and Charmeleon, the two plummeting towards the ground. Astrodactyl dives at them again, wings glowing white for Wing Attack. Max: I’m thinking that’s enough. Xylene, use Sing. Xylene: La! Xylene begins singing, releasing a flowing current of music notes. The Sing goes around Trevor and Charmeleon, as it hits Astrodactyl, its eyes getting droopy. Gwen: Espurr, catch them with Confusion! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Espurr. Espurr: Espurr, es! Espurr uses Confusion, catching Trevor and Charmeleon, slowing their descent down. Astrodactyl drops past them, crashing into the ground. Espurr puts Trevor and Charmeleon down, them both panting from terror. Trevor: (In shock) That, was so scary! Charmeleon: (Terrified) Meleon, char! Ben: Trevor, I’m sorry about that. Astrodactyl’s my Pokémon. Trevor: No way! You caught an Aerodactyl?! Gwen: Revived one is more accurate. But he can’t even control it. Max: It obviously doesn’t respect you as a trainer at all. Ben: Well, how can I make it respect me then, Grandpa?! I can’t even get it to listen! Max: You have to prove your worth to it. That you are a trainer worth listening to. It may also help to give it a challenge, instead of just having it attack weaker Pokémon like a Tauros. Gwen: That sounds easy and all, but what’s strong enough to warrant Astrodactyl’s attention? Trevor: Ah! Maybe Articuno! Ben and Gwen: Articuno? Trevor: Yeah. I’ve been in this area tracking an Articuno to add to my photo collection. See those clouds up there? Trevor points to the sky, everyone looking up with him. The light grey snow clouds loom overhead, them being more than ever. Trevor: Those are winter clouds. When Articuno travels, it flies high in the sky, freezing the clouds at its level. That causes the clouds to lower and become visible to us, and potentially even snow! Astrodactyl gets up, wiping its eyes. Astrodactyl: Aero? Astrodactyl looks up, as it begins to snow on them. The silhouette of a bird Pokémon becomes visible in the clouds, everyone gasping in amazement. Max: Well, I’ll be. Articuno in the Kalos region. Trevor: It’s right there! Oh, if only it’d show itself so I could get a good picture! Astrodactyl: Aero! Astrodactyl flaps its wings, then leaps off the ground, taking flight after the silhouette. The tailwind forces everyone to brace themselves, as Astrodactyl flies over the water after it. Ben: Astrodactyl! Come back! Gwen: Well, we’re going to get that humbling battle we were looking for. Max: But if Astrodactyl falls into the ocean from the battle, it’ll be in more peril than from the battle! Ben: We need to follow them. Max: Xylene, you ready to chase after them? Xylene: La! Ben, Gwen, Trevor and Max ride on Xylene, keeping an eye on Astrodactyl as it rises up into the clouds. They see the two silhouettes battling in the clouds, them dodging and firing attacks at each other. One tries to strike the other, as it dodges, blasting it from behind. Astrodactyl, frozen, drops from the sky, faster than before and towards open ocean. Ben: Oh, man! Astrodactyl! Max: Xylene, can you speed up? Xylene: Lapras! Astrodactyl crashes into the ocean, shattering the ice on it. It sinks, as Xylene arrives at that spot. No air bubbles are surfacing, and Astrodactyl isn’t visible. Ben: Not good. Bullfrag, come out! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Ben: Let’s get Astrodactyl! Ben and Bullfrag dive into the water, the others watching in concern. Ben grabs onto Bullfrag, which swims swiftly through the water, catching up with Astrodactyl. Ben pulls out Astrodactyl’s Pokéball, when a Mantyke swims overhead, a powerful ocean current following behind it. Ben struggles to hold onto Bullfrag, as he loses his grip on the Pokéball, it floating up towards the surface. Ben: Oh, man! I can’t get Astrodactyl out without the Pokéball! We can’t lift it, and I’m about out of air! There’s got to be, I got it! Ben pulls out a Pokéball, opening it and choosing Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Kadabra! Ben: (Gargled) Use Teleport! Ben gurgles and puts his hand over his mouth, trying to save the rest of his air. Brainstorm holds his spoon up, as they all glow blue, and Teleport away. Brainstorm, Ben, Bullfrag and Astrodactyl all Teleport onto a small island with a cave on it, them all gasping for breath. Ben spits water out, though Astrodactyl isn’t breathing. Ben: Astrodactyl! Quick, Brainstorm! Use Confusion to force any water out! Brainstorm holds his spoon out, eyes glowing blue. He motions his spoon from above Astrodactyl’s stomach to the mouth, forcing a geyser of water out. Astrodactyl shoots up in a frenzy, panicking. Ben and Bullfrag approach, motioning their arms in a calming manner. Ben: Easy, Astrodactyl! It’ll be fine! You’re okay now! Brainstorm: Kadab! Ben: Huh? A screech occurs in the air, as Articuno descends from the clouds, heading directly towards them. Astrodactyl stands, ready to fight, but Ben holds his arm out to stop him. Ben: No, Astrodactyl. We’ll handle this one. Bullfrag, use Water Shuriken! Brainstorm, fire Charge Beam! Bullfrag forms a giant Water Shuriken, throwing it skyward at Articuno. Brainstorm raises his spoon, firing a beam of electricity. Articuno dodges both of these attacks with ease, and fires an Ice Beam at the island, hitting and causing an explosion. Ben, Bullfrag and Kadabra all have the lower halves of their bodies frozen, stuck to the ground. Xylene approaches from the distance. Trevor: There it is! Articuno! It’s so beautiful! Gwen: It’s attacking Ben! Max: That’s the Sea Spirit’s Den. Rumors have it that the Legendary Bird Pokémon make their way to this den in their migration routes. Trevor: Oh, I hope I can get a picture of it! Gwen gives Trevor a menacing look, as he starts sweating nervously. Trevor: And, rescue Ben, of course. Gwen: Oh, come on, old girl! Go faster! Articuno fires Ice Beam, defeating Brainstorm. Bullfrag uses its arms to break the ice, and pulls Ben out. Bullfrag throws another Water Shuriken, which is broken by Ice Beam, which defeats Bullfrag. Ben: Bullfrag! Oh, man! Don’t worry, Astrodactyl. I’ll keep you safe! Astrodactyl looks at Ben, eyes glossy with tears. It then shakes its head to wipe the tears, then steps forward. Astrodactyl: (Determined) Aero! Astrodactyl turns its head to face Ben, nodding. Ben: Alright then. Use Ancient Power! Astrodactyl glows, an after image forming around it. The after image forms into a silver energy ball, as Astrodactyl fires the Ancient Power. Articuno blocks the attack with Ice Beam, but Ancient Power pushes through, striking Articuno. It comes out of the explosion wave, and flies past the island, not stopping. Ben: You did it! You repelled Articuno! Astrodactyl: Aero! Astrodactyl stands up tall, then collapses from its injuries. Ben tries to prop it up, but is just squished underneath him. Ben: Heh. It’s alright, big guy. We’ll beat him next time. Gwen: Hey! Ben! Xylene approaches the island, as Gwen waves a Pokéball. Gwen: I think you need this! Gwen throws the Pokéball, Ben catching it. Ben: Alright, Astrodactyl. Return! Ben returns Astrodactyl, as he lets off a sigh of relief, the weight lifted off him. Ben: Well, it’s listening now. Trevor: Aw! And I really wanted to get a close up picture of it! End Scene The next day, Ben rushes out of the Pokémon Center in Coumarine City, breathing in the fresh air. The giant Pledging Tree that is the Coumarine City gym towers in the distance, as Ben takes off running towards it. Gwen and Max follow shortly afterwards, Gwen rubbing her eyes. Gwen: Why does he have to go so early? Max: Well, Ramos is a grass type expert, and he and his Pokémon are up early with the sun. Gwen: Are you and Ramos friends? Max: Heh. I wouldn’t exactly say friends. More like, extreme rivals. I always specialized more in Water types, so he alway had the edge over me. Gwen: Knowing this, I bet Ben chose a strong team to fight him. Max: If we want to see, then we’ll have to hurry up. Gwen and Max make their way to the top of the large tree gym, to find Ben begrudgingly assisting Ramos in tending to his plants. Gwen stifles back a snicker, before breaking out into a full on laugh. Gwen: I have to say, that is a good look for you, green thumbs! If being a trainer doesn’t work for you, you can always get work as a gardener! Ben: Oh, shut up! Ramos: (Condescending) Well, if it isn’t Max. Ramos walks forward, Max having a stern expression. Max: Ramos. Just what are you making my grandson do? Ramos: Your grandson? I thought he reminded me of someone. So impatient and challenging me while I was caring for my plants. And, hold on there, whippersnapper! Ben stops, panting heavily. Ben: What is it now?! Ramos: Pay attention there. Ben: Huh? Ramos walks over, pushing the weeds away to reveal a flower bud. Ramos: If you act too recklessly and don’t pay attention, you’ll miss the important things. Sometimes, you need a calm, relaxed perspective to succeed. Max: If you’re done lecturing him, how about you give him the battle he asked for? Ramos: Oh, if you insist, Max. Come on, whippersnapper. Ramos and Ben take their places on the field, as Gwen and Max sit off to the side. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue. Also, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! Ramos: Now, let’s go, Jumpluff! Ramos throws a Pokéball, choosing Jumpluff. Jumpluff: Jump! Ben: It’s battle time! Go, Eye Guy! Ben throws a Great Ball, choosing Eye Guy the Sigilyph. Eye Guy: Droooo. Gwen: He caught a, whatever that is? (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory. Ben: Yep. I caugh this guy back on Route 10! And now, it’s time to show off what a powerful Pokémon he is! Eye Guy, use Psybeam! Ramos: Jumpluff, use Sunny Day! Jumpluff glows gold, as the sunlight intensifies. Eye Guy fires a Psybeam, as Jumpluff dodges with increased speed. Ben: No way! Ramos: Jumpluff has the ability Chlorophyl. Its speed is increased. Now, Bullet Seed! Jumpluff circles around Eye Guy, spitting seeds at it, hitting it each time. Eye Guy fires Psybeam, but misses each time. Ben: Eye Guy, use Miracle Eye, then Ice Beam! Eye Guy’s main eye glows blue, as several energy eyes open all around its body, giving it 360 degree vision. All the eyes have the image of Jumpluff reflected in them, and then fires Ice Beam from one of these eyes, it hitting Jumpluff square on. Jumpluff falls, defeated. Referee: Jumpluff is unable to battle! The winner is Sigilyph! Ben: Nice job, Eye Guy! Eye Guy: Dro! Gwen: So, that’s why he named him Eye Guy. It’s a corny name, but I guess it actually works. Max: See? Ben does know what he’s doing. Gwen: Pfffhh! As if! Ramos: (Returns Jumpluff) Not bad. Countering our speed with accuracy. And how about, against Weepinbell? Ramos throws a Pokéball, choosing Weepinbell. Weepinbell: Bell, bell! Ben: This will be easy! Eye Guy, use Ice Beam! Ramos: Dodge and use Slam! Weepinbell speeds past Eye Guy’s Ice Beam, grabbing ahold of its tail feathers, and swinging it. Eye Guy is slammed into the ground, as Weepinbell glows green. Several vines break out of the ground, wrapping around and trapping Sigilyph. Gwen: A Grass Knot?! Max: Ramos’ signature move. It looks like he hasn’t change a bit in that regard. And Weepinbell has Chlorophyl as well, giving it an uncanny speed. Ramos: Now, Slam it once more! Ben: Stop it, with Ice Beam! Eye Guy fires Ice Beam, which Weepinbell dodges on its fall. It Slams its leaf into Eye Guy, defeating it. Referee: Sigilyph is unable to battle! The winner is Weepinbell! Ramos: Nice work, Weepinbell. Weepinbell: Bell, bell! Ben: (Returns Eye Guy) Okay. How about, Rath?! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Rath. Rath: Croagunk! Ben: Rath, go for a Poison Jab! Ramos: Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf! Weepinbell fires several Razor Leaves at Rath, who charges straight through them. Rath deflects some leaves with his glowing purple hand, others hitting him. Rath jumps and jabs Weepinbell with Poison Jab, pushing it back. Weepinbell shakes the attack off, it doing little damage. Ben: What?! Ramos: Weepinbell is part Poison, whippersnapper. It won’t be hurt too bad by those types of attacks. Ben: In that case, use Feint Attack! Ramos: Weepinbell, catch it and use Slam! Rath spins on the spot, disappearing and reappearing behind Weepinbell, going to kick it. Weepinbell spins around on a dime, catching Rath’s leg and Slamming him into the ground. Rath bounces off his back, and gets to his feet, skidding backwards. Grass Knot breaks from the ground, tiring a knot with each other that trips the falling backwards Rath. Rath hits the ground again, as Weepinbell appears in the air. Ramos: Use Slam! Ben: Block it with Rock Smash! Rath’s fist glows red for Rock Smash, as Weepinbell slows down, Slamming hard into Rath, crumbling the field underneath it. Weepinbell hops back, as Rath is defeated. Referee: Croagunk is unable to battle! The winner is Weepinbell! The sunlight fades, as Ben returns Rath. Max: Ramos is as ruthless as ever. It’s no wonder he retained his gym leader position over the years. Ramos: Down to one Pokémon there, whippersnapper. Which will it be? Ben takes a moment, taking a deep breath. He draws a Pokéball, face determined. Ben: This better work. Go, Astrodactyl! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl lands on the field, roaring to the sky. Astrodactyl: Aero! Gwen: Astrodactyl? Here?! Ramos: A Fossil Pokémon?! Ben: Astrodactyl is one of my strongest Pokémon. Let’s see how you handle it. Astrodactyl, use Wing Attack! Ramos: Weepinbell, hit it with Poison Powder! Astrodactyl flies forward, wings glowing white. Weepinbell spews a Poison Powder, Astrodactyl flying straight through it. It strikes Weepinbell with Wing Attack, soaring past it before Weepinbell is shot back from the recoil, crashing into a tree. Referee: Weepinbell is unable to battle! The winner is Aerodactyl! Ramos returns Weepinbell, as Astrodactyl oozes from poison. Ramos: Now, that poison will slowly drain your Pokémon’s health. A bad match, against my Gogoat! Ramos throws a Pokéball, choosing Gogoat. Gogoat: Go! (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skiddo. It can tell how its trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one being. Ben: If this is the case, then we’ll just beat it before that poison beats us! Astrodactyl, go for Wing Attack! Ramos: Gogoat, block it with Grass Knot! Astrodactyl swoops in with Wing Attack, as Gogoat glows, using Grass Knot. Grass vines shoot out of the ground, wrapping around Astrodactyl, snagging it and stopping it inches away from Gogoat’s face. Astrodactyl is injured by poison. Ben: (Smirks) Bite! Ramos: Leech Seed! Astrodactyl Bites Gogoat, causing it to skid backwards. Gogoat fires a Leech Seed, which breaks upon contact with Astrodactyl and ties it up in roots, which siphon its strength away. Astrodactyl cuts free from the Grass Knot, as it is damaged by Leech Seed and poison. Ben: Astrodactyl! Ramos: I don’t need to beat you head on, whippersnapper. I just have to match your every move until your Pokémon loses the strength to fight. Max: A cowardly tactic as always, Ramos. Ramos: Now, Max, let’s calm down. This is an excellent learning opportunity for the boy. So, whippersnapper, how are you going to beat me now? Ben groans in frustration, as Astrodactyl roars triumphantly, circling above. Ben’s eyes widen, as he smiles. Ben: Alright, Astrodactyl! It’s battle time! Go for Ancient Power! Ramos: Gogoat, block it with Horn Leech! Astrodactyl charges and fires Ancient Power, as Gogoat’s horns glow light green, firing two energy beams. Ancient Power breaks through Horn Leech, but Horn Leech drains some of its power, causing the damage to Gogoat to take less. Astrodactyl takes damage from Leech Seed and Poison. Ben: Wing Attack, go! Ramos: Grass Knot! Ben: I was waiting for that! Spin with it! Gogoat fires Grass Knot, as Astrodactyl uses Wing Attack, spinning as it does. The Wing Attack cuts through Grass Knot, as it does critical damage to Gogoat, causing it to skid back in pain. Max: That’s the way, Ben! Ramos: Not over yet. Horn Leech! Ben: Hyper Beam! Astrodactyl fires a dark magenta energy beam from its mouth, as Gogoat fires Horn Leech. Hyper Beam destroys Horn Leech, as it envelops Gogoat before exploding. When the smoke clears, Gogoat is defeated. Referee: Gogoat is unable to battle! The winner is Aerodactyl, and the victor Ben! Ben: You did it! Ben runs over, hugging Astrodactyl, which looks happy. Ben: Now that was a battle worth fighting! Astrodactyl: Aero! Air. Astrodactyl collapses, drained of all of its energy. Ben chuckles, pulling out its Pokéball. Ben: Take a good rest, Astrodactyl. Ben returns Astrodactyl, as Ramos walks over to Ben. Ramos: Not bad, whippersnapper. I’ve used that Gogoat to beat your grandfather several times, but you stayed calm and fought through. I am pleased to present to you, the Plant Badge. Ramos hands Ben the Plant Badge, as he shakes in excitement. Ben: Alright! I got a Plant Badge! Ramos: It was good to see you again, Max. Next time you visit, let me know first. I would love the chance to beat you in battle again. Max: Oh, like that’s ever going to happen. Main Events * Astrodactyl finally listens to Ben, and reveals that it knows Ancient Power and Hyper Beam. * Brainstorm reveals he knows Confusion. * Ben reveals Eye Guy the Sigilyph. * Ben's Rath is revealed to have learned Poison Jab. * Trevor's Charmander is revealed to have evolved into Charmeleon. * Ben defeats Ramos, earning the Plant Badge. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Trevor * Ramos * Referee Pokémon * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Brainstorm the Kadabra (Ben's) * Eye Guy the Sigilyph (Ben's, newly revealed) * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's) * Espurr (Gwen's) * Xylene the Lapras (Max's) * Charmeleon (Trevor's) * Jumpluff (Ramos') * Weepinbell (Ramos') * Gogoat (Ramos') * Articuno * Tauros * Miltank * Skiddo * Mareep * Mantyke Trivia * Articuno appearing in this episode is how it is the only Legendary Bird to not appear in Kalos in the anime. * Trevor trying to take a picture of Articuno is based off Todd Snap trying to do the same thing, and Trevor taking a picture of Moltres in the anime. * Ben battling Articuno at the Sea Spirit's Den is based off the games. * Astrodactyl finally listens to Ben, after protecting it from a Legendary Bird. This is similar to how Ian earned Charizard's trust. * This episode makes the shortest amount of time between gym battles in the franchise, with Ben just earning the Rumble Badge in the previous episode. * This is the first time that Ben doesn't use Bullfrag in a gym battle, and that a Pokémon besides Bullfrag makes the finishing blow in a gym battle. * Ramos is revealed to be a major rival of Max's, adding him to the list of trainers from Max's generation, like Patelliday and Gurkinn. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles